


Teen Idle

by AniseNalci



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Champions (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A love letter to all the forgotten Muslim superheroes, And to other superheroes in general, Muslim Character, This is why we have fanfic, Why are my faves always forgotten?, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci
Summary: Ms. Marvel hadn't known about the existence of other Muslim superheroes. Now she does, and she's determined to Make Friends with all of them.





	1. I don't know why but I feel conned

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see Kamala meet all the other female Muslim superheroines. I think it's a pity characters like Dust, Monet St. Croix, Monica Chang and Faiza Hussain aren't more popular... Especially Faiza Hussain, who'd be an amazing role model.
> 
> That being said, this is a WIP. 
> 
> Fic and subsequent chapter titles are taken from "Teen Idle" by Marina and the Diamonds. (The irony is that this song does not describe Kamala at all, but... yes.)

 

The setting: a rooftop in NYC. There was – unsurprisingly – another villain attack. There were a few demolished buildings, but for the most part, it seemed as though all the civilians were safely evacuated. The adult superheroes were taking their leave, as the younger group – the Champions – decided to hang around a bit longer to survey the damage. The last remaining only adult superhero left was Captain Marvel, but her comm device began bleeping not long after, almost to remind her that there are other places she needs to be.

“See you around, team. Ms. Marvel,” here, Captain Marvel’s grin softened into an affectionate smile for the girl who picked up her mantle, “Keep on with the good work!”

With that, Captain Marvel disappeared into the horizon, and Kamala was left sighing, adoration evident in her posturing; her eyes were dreamy, her hands clasped together.

Nova (Sam Alexander) nudged her with a chuckle, which snapped her back to reality. “Hey!”

“Now, now, children,” the former Hulk/current Brawn, Amadeus Cho said jokingly.

“He started it!” Ms. Marvel exclaimed indignantly.

“I was just trying to be helpful!” Nova stated, helplessly.

“Oh really?”

“Why am I friends with you guys?” Spiderman sighed, already aware that this could become a bickering match for the ages.

“Spidey!” both Nova and Ms. Marvel shouted. Spiderman cringed from the sheer volume.

“Nova, of all people, you shouldn’t tease Ms. Marvel for her hero-worship. After all, wasn’t your dad a Nova? Which also spurred you on into becoming another Nova?” The Wasp (Nadia van Dyne) asked him.

“Well, yeah,” Nova scratched the back of his head, awkwardness setting in. “I wasn’t trying to tease or anything. I mean, if anything, it’s kinda… sweet. I mean, the fact that Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel get along so well,” (he’d conveniently forgotten the Secret Wars events) “and still partner together occasionally, and Captain Marvel looks out for her…”

Noting that Nova had trailed off, Ms. Marvel added, “If your dad was around, he’d do it for you too. And… now that Richard Rider is back, maybe he’d be a mentor of sorts.”

Nova was hesitant, before answering, “Well, yeah. I think he’s a bit shell-shocked though. So much has changed, and I don’t want to impose…”

Amadeus grinned and caught Nova in a headlock, “Awww, look at wittle Nova being all mature!”

“Cut it out, Brawn!” Spiderman added. To Nova, he said, “Well, you know what, you’re a legacy hero, aren’t you? And you’re lucky that you had your dad and now you have Richard Rider to look out for you… well, in the future. Hopefully. Once he gets over the new changes in this world.”

“You have the OG Spidey, though, don’t you?”

“The OG Spidey is a white male. I’m better off looking up to some of the other superheroes. Specifically black superheroes who know what it’s like to be discriminated against in _this_ world. Because let’s face it, I live most of my life on earth as a regular black kid when I’m not up to hijinks with you guys, and therefore most of my problems are those a black kid would face. Someone like Luke Wilson, before we ended up, y’know, leaving the Avengers.”

“Oooh, like King T’Challa! I met him once! It was at Amadeus’ place, actually!”

“No kidding!” Spiderman looked as though his jaw dropped under his mask. “Unfair! How is it that you’ve met him already, but I haven’t? Amadeus!”

“What can I say, bro, it’s clear who my favourites are,” Amadeus grinned.

“Such a jerk,” Ms. Marvel hit him on the arm. Ironheart rolled her eyes.

"Y’all could grow up, y’know. But seriously, Amadeus, King T’Challa? I’m jealous myself. Why haven’t I met him?”

“Hey, whoa! That was a one-off and Ms. Marvel just so happened to be there at the right time. Also, Riri, you weren’t even yet on the team, and you’re better off asking Ironman to introduce you guys.”

“Ironman’s always busy doing his own thing. Plus, I can’t bully him into introducing us. You, however, are my age and therefore easier to intimidate.”

“Excuse you, Riri, but that’s just cruel.”

“Think of a better comeback,” Ironheart shot back.

“As amazing as King T’Challa is, Ironheart, I’d have thought you’d think his wife more interesting.”

“Do you mean Storm, of X-Men fame?” Ms. Marvel cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully. “Because the paparazzi can never quite make up their minds if they’re still together or not, and last I heard, they’d broken up.” She looked to Viv, who shrugged her shoulders.

“That is classified information, and I suspect the fact that both King T’Challa and Storm are incredibly private individuals means that they are very careful with the spreading of their own private information, which means that such information is not available on the internet or in digital form, but rather in hardcopy. I have tried accessing this information, to no avail,” Viv concluded, somewhat sheepishly (or at least as sheepish as she could make herself to be).

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ironheart demurred, “Storm is amazing, and everything, but y’know how there are superheroes you look up to, and superheroes you identify with? There’s a difference. For example, I look up to Tony, and I identify with Storm.”

“I guess my equivalent would be looking up to Peter Parker and Tony Stark, and identifying with Luke Wilson?” Spiderman pondered.

“I suppose all legacy kids look up to their legacy hero, while identifying with others, who would have more similar experiences,” the Wasp pointed out, thoughtfully.

“I don’t know, to be honest. There aren’t that many Hispanic alter-egos I’m aware of…” Nova trailed off.

“Yeah,” Spiderman sighed, sounding glum.

“Or Muslim,” Ms. Marvel added. “But Nova, you’re forgetting there are a few Hispanic characters. Araña – although I think she’s Spider-Girl now, right, Spiderman? Never mind,” she shrugged off, just as Spiderman was about to answer her. “Kid Loki mentioned something about Miss America being Latina, and I’ve met Ghostrider – the newest, teen one that drives a car. He’s Hispanic as well.”

“They’re all my age,” Nova sighed, and folded his arms.

“True.”

“With all due respect, there are other Muslim superheroes to look up to.”

“Oh really?” Ms. Marvel did a double take. “Like?”

“Dust, who is also in the X-Men,” Viv interjected, in her monotonous voice. “She is a bit older than you. Excalibur, who is part of the Champions of Britain. From what I can gather, she became a superhero almost by accident. Monet St. Croix is, as well. Monica Chang from S.H.I.E.L.D. is a Muslim; she’s the AI Division Chief. And others who have dropped off the radar include Justice – the one related to Patriot, Jetstream and George Washington Bridge. The last two are dead, but no one has heard from Justice in a while…”

“Wait, these people with the fancy names… How have I not heard of them?” Ms. Marvel wondered. “And, how awesome is it that most of the people you’ve mentioned are women?”

“Monica Chang didn’t like my dad much. I think,” Nadia commented. “Also, I don’t think she has powers, so does she count?”

“Yes, she does!” Ms. Marvel yelled. “She’s Muslim, she’s a Division Chief in S.H.I.E.L.D. – she may not have any superpowers, but she’s pretty amazing!”

“To be fair, I haven’t heard of any of them,” Nova pointed out unhelpfully.

“Well, why haven’t we?” Ms. Marvel demanded. “You know what? I want to meet these guys. Form a supportive group or something. Maybe have _iftars_ together during Ramadan. If they’re around. I don’t know but this is so awesome!”

“She’s going to say we need to go and meet them now,” Nova said, as an aside to Spiderman, just as Ms. Marvel yelled, “ _We need to go and meet them now!_ ”

The rest of the Champions collectively sighed.


	2. Only to find, I've come alive

 

Obviously, they couldn’t meet the other Muslim superheroes all in that day. After all, there was still real life to reckon with, and like it or not, Ms. Marvel and the others still had a life outside of work.

“How difficult do you think it would be to meet Monica Chang?” Ms. Marvel asked the group the next time they met.

“I do not know. My database does not store any information relating to her whereabouts. It is likely because she is a top-ranking member and her whereabouts is confidential. There are no clues on the internet as to where she is.”

“Well, if Viv doesn’t know that I doubt any of us would know,” Sam shrugged. “Do you think our friendly neighbourhood Ironman can link us in with the agents in S.H.I.E.LD.?”

“Potentially?” Miles said. “Tony knows everyone in the Superhero world.”

“My father has met her before. Back when Dr. Pym was still alive,” Viv helpfully added.

Nadia was silent at that; in fact, the whole group was, knowing that Nadia remembered nothing of him, and only knew of him from stories that her stepmother told, as well as stories the other superheroes would tell about him.

It was only when Nadia herself broke the silence that the group collectively breathed a sigh of relief. “I was thinking, if that’s the case, maybe we should pay a visit to your father, Viv. After all, when was the last time you saw him?”

Viv didn’t answer. Unspoken among the group was the whole Viv/Viv 2.0 thing. The others looked at each other worriedly, as they waited for Viv to talk.

“I suppose I can call him and inform him of our visit,” Viv finally said.

“You’d do that for me?” Ms. Marvel looked at Viv with hands clasped. If this was a cartoon, she would have stars in her eyes. Her expression was pure adoration. She then glomped (that was the only way to describe it, really) on Viv, and cried, “You’re the best, Viv!”

 

* * *

 

The group knocked at the door. An expressionless Vision greeted them all politely, before ushering them in and plying them with milk and cookies.

“So, did Viv tell you why we came to visit, Mr. Vision?” Ms. Marvel asked, polite to a fault.

“It was about Monica Chang, was it not?” Vision pondered as he sat opposite the group. “Though why you would all want to know about her, I am entirely unsure.”

“Well, growing up, there weren’t many Muslim superheroes to look up to. Certainly none of the Big Name ones were Muslim. I just thought… Now that I know, I wanted to sort of, you know, talk to them. See how they were coping with the whole superhero identity.”

“Monica is a very capable woman, but she is still a civilian, Ms. Marvel.”

“I know, but she’s still a Muslim woman who has to deal with some crazy stuff. My mom and dad are worried about me, and I don’t blame them. I really want them to know that despite me gallivanting off around the world doing superhero-y stuff, I’m still able to fulfil my own duties as a daughter, as a religious girl, and I figure talking to superheroes who are also Muslim might help.”

Vision was silent for a while. “If you want, you might have to wait for a while. I do not know how you would know about Monica Chang, other than through hearsay from various superheroes, but Monica’s position is a highly-sensitive one. I’m not sure if it would be a wise decision to meet up with her.”

“I’m curious about her too, actually, Vision,” Nadia piped up. “After all, both you and her worked with my biological father for a while, and given that I know absolutely nothing about him other than what my mom and Chinese whispers.”

“Your… mother. You must mean Janet, of course.”

Nadia nodded.

“Well, I can tell you that technically, through Dr. Pym, you would be my aunt, and therefore great-aunt to Viv.”

_“What?”_ the rest of the Avengers bellowed.

 

* * *

 

It was a long and convoluted story, and more milk and cookies were consumed. “So let me get this straight. If your creator was Ultron, and he was created by Nadia’s father, and you consider him your grandfather of sorts, since Nadia is his daughter, it makes her your aunt?” Miles asked.

“Affirmative.”

“So, Viv is Nadia’s great-niece?”

“Yes.”

“It seems as though everyone in the superhero world is related.”

“Yes, adrenaline tends to fuel romance, I have found, according to my observations,” Vision stated. “Suffice to say, there are many stories of various superheroes romancing each other for that reason. Whether they stay together or not is a different matter entirely.”

“Like King T’Challa and Storm?” Riri asked.

“Good try,” Vision replied.

“He’s too smart for our tricks,” Sam said, sagely.

“I will still not tell you,” Vision replied.

“Damn. Well, I guess this means we’ll inevitably end up in some incestuous relationship with each other.” Everyone stared at Sam, before he paled. “No – I didn’t mean it to come out the way it sounded.”

“Dude, everyone is going to look at you weirdly for the next few weeks, and there’s a high chance you’ll never live it down,” Amadeus said good-naturedly.

“Hey, there could be worse things to happen,” Sam shrugged.

“Anyway, I would have to ask Monica for her permission before I even consider divulging her location information. Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Kamala replied. “I want to find all the Muslim superheroes and meet them.”

“That is a very difficult request, Ms. Marvel.”

“And I always achieve what I set out to do,” Ms. Marvel said, determinedly. “After all, that’s how I manage to keep my GPA up, run MMO raids successfully, remain admin for the largest superhero website database and still write awesome fanfic.”

“Isn’t there a conflict of interest there somewhere?” Sam asked, off-handedly.

“Dude, there definitely is one,” Amadeus said. “You can’t use your personal insider information to maintain a hero database!”

“Hey, all I said was that I was an admin!” Kamala defended herself. “I haven’t been able to post information; my ethical standards wouldn’t allow me to! Also, I need to sift out all the awful fake info people post about everyone, including the adult supes! Actually, that reminds me, Viv, you’d be invaluable to this…”

“No. It is not a productive use of my time and it is far more entertaining to watch you despair of humanity. I sincerely enjoy watching your reactions to fanfic, especially when it’s based on yourself.”

“You’d think I’d know better, but I can’t help it! Fanfic is so addictive!”

“That is true,” Viv agreed.

“Anyway, Vision, you could at least help me source the other Muslim superheroes!”

Vision let out a heavy, long-suffering sigh (this was likely practiced). “I cannot promise anything. However, you are a friend of Viv’s and a fellow teammate, and I suspect that whatever comes out of this journey will prove highly entertaining to Viv and the rest of your teammates, so I will endeavour to assist you as much as possible.”

Ms. Marvel squinted. “That is a very suspicious statement, and if I didn’t know you better, I would suspect that you are trying to throw me off my quest, Vision.”

Miles sighed. “This _isn’t_ a MMORPG, Ms. Marvel.”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t be treated like one – hey, I’m on your side!” Sam said indignantly, as Ms. Marvel nudged him.

“Well, I want to meet Monica Chang, of course, and Dust, Excalibur, and Monet St. Croix. And other Muslim superheroes, of course.”

Vision looked deep in thought… well, as much as a synthezoid could possibly look deep in thought. “I believe both Dust and Monet St. Croix belong to the X-Men, who historically have not been on good terms with the Inhumans, but then again, Teen Cyclops had a good relationship with all of you. I must warn you however, that he was a time-displaced, past version of the deceased Cyclops, and that the remaining X-Men might not feel the same way. Dust and Monet should not have any prejudices against all of you though. I wonder if Spiderman the first would be a better person to approach, as I am almost sure he has had some form of interaction with them.”

“Sure, sure, it’s not like we don’t have any contact with him,” Ms. Marvel muttered.

“Otherwise, I am sure, Ironman would be happy to assist,” Vision added.

“Not helpful, and we’ve already thought of that,” Amadeus added.

Vision sighed yet again. “I could help by calling a few individuals who may be able to put you in touch with some of them. As I said, I cannot make any promises. Superhero identities are a tricky thing. Also, have you not checked the online forums?”

“The online forums?”

“Yes, the ones that the teen superheroes use. I know for a fact that you use it, Amadeus, and so does Ms. Marvel, Nadia, Miles and Sam. I am sure there are others who do too, and who you could ask to link you to the other Muslim superheroes.”

“But only teenagers use it,” Sam frowned.

“Of course!” Nadia snapped her fingers. “All the teenage supers have a mentor-of-sorts… Except for Sam, but, wait, now that Richard Rider is back, wait, we’re getting off topic. They could have smaller degrees of separation than we do!”

“I was thinking that Dust – who is also a teenage superhero – uses it,” Vision said.

“Wait, what?” Ms. Marvel did a double-take.

Viv went deep in thought. “I’ve scanned the databases, and it’s true. Dust _is_ on the forums.”

“How did I not know?” Ms. Marvel replied, mournfully.

“Cheer up, Marvel!” Sam said cheerfully. “Now you know! And we can get into contact with her, and maybe Monet St. Croix as well! Meanwhile, Vision can contact Monica Chang. That just leaves Excalibur!”

“Who’s in a different country altogether, from the sounds of it,” Miles pointed out.

“Pshaw, we can work out the kinks later! The important thing is that we have a plan!”

Ms. Marvel smiled. “So we’re all in?”

“Of course!” the others chorused.

 

* * *

 

_(Archived from the private messages on the teen superhero webforum [name redacted] – correspondence between Ms. Marvel and Dust)_

**msmarvelii:** salam and hi there! you don’t know me, but i'm the new ms. marvel, and i was hoping to meet you. you see, it’s strange but there are so few muslim superheroes. we aren’t usually well-represented in media, and idk if ppl even realise there are muslim superheroes? anyway I just was wondering if you were keen on meeting up. like a stalker, i've sort of read up on your background and i think you’re amazing. that being said, i'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to superhero stuff. i'm rambling on but tl;dr, i'd really like to meet up. it would be nice to hang around other muslims for ramadan and stuff, and chat about being a muslimah superheroine with you. or not. idk, i hope i haven’t creeped you out too much! i just get super-excited and i really hope you don’t mind meeting up with me too!

[several days pass]

**dusttodust:** Wassalam. Why not? Where are you?

**msmarvelii:** omg omg omg.

**msmarvelii:** don’t get me wrong.

**msmarvelii:** i'm super excited.

**msmarvelii:** i wasn’t sure you’d answer!

**msmarvelii:** i was hoping you would.

**msmarvelii:** but i wasn’t!

**msmarvelii:** ok, i'm def creeping you out BUT

**msmarvelii:** can we just start over? pretty please?

**msmarvelii:** i'm from jersey city.

**msmarvelii:** what about you?

[an hour passes]

**dusttodust:** Well, the location is classified information, so unfortunately I can’t divulge it. However, I am keen as well! Is there a particular place in Jersey City you would like to meet?

**msmarvelii:** are you sure? i don’t mean to inconvenience you!

**dusttodust:** It is no inconvenience, I can assure you. After all, I can travel with the wind to my preferred destination.

**msmarvelii:** THAT IS SO COOL

**msmarvelii:** ok then. let's meet at [address redacted] at [time redacted]. would that be ok?

**dusttodust:** Insha Allah.

**msmarvelii:** yay!

**msmarvelii:** also, can i pls bring some friends?

**dusttodust:** I can’t see why not. I assume I shall receive the same courtesy?

**msmarvelii:** ofc!

**msmarvelii:** so excited!

**msmarvelii:** can’t wait to meet!

**dusttodust:** I feel the same way.

**msmarvelii:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The online forums are apparently a real thing. See here: http://jimzub.tumblr.com/post/171163790645/jim-you-should-check-out-secret-warriors-or-at#notes
> 
> Which means that I feel really stupid. 
> 
> (Also, idk how comic writers in the Marvel/DC verses keep up to date with everything that happens. It’s a pain, let me tell you.)
> 
> Also, Nadia and Viv know they are “related” as per the Champions’ comics (can’t remember which). Doesn’t mean the others do, though.
> 
> Also OMG DANE WHITMAN WILL BE IN WEIRDWORLD. Is he and Faiza Hussain still going to have their shiptease? Damn. If only I knew, and we could make this easier to write lol.
> 
> This chapter was getting away from me. Hence the stop here.
> 
> Next up: We meet Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yes, Hank Pym has met Monica Chang; see the Avengers A.I. comics.  
> 2) That dinner with T'Challa (and co., including Silk); see The Totally Awesome Hulk comics.  
> 3) Why is everyone referred to by their codename? Because they're still undercover. Everyone sucks because they intentionally forget to use the codenames at time. Except for Ms. Marvel, because no one knows her codename at this stage. As far as I can tell, only Kamala knows Miles' codename, so they'll only ever refer to him as Spiderman.
> 
> I'm so confused with comic timelines (because I don't read all of them, sorry!) so we'll just flow with a random timeline, and/or consider this as an outtake. Y/Y?
> 
> Kudos & comments are love!


End file.
